Love Conquers All
by Blathnaid
Summary: Kaleka Willis never really liked adventures; so when everyone got their first Pokemon, she stayed home. But she loses contact with her brother and begins to worry. With only a tiny Vulpix for company, she sets off into the unknown, searching. R&R please!
1. Default Chapter

**A/N: Okay, I have a few things to say before you read the fic:**

**I know the title is Love Conquers All, yet I haven't put the rating as Romance because it's not about boyfriend/girlfriend love, it's about other types, if all goes planned :P**

**This is only a kind of starter chapter, so if no one reviews I won't carry on, if someone does, I shall. And it might not make sense at first, but I promise everything shall be explained if I carry this on.**

**Here's the full summary: **

**Kaleka Willis never really liked adventures; that's why when everyone was called forward to get their first Pokemon at ten, she stayed at home with her mother, doing housework. But four years later she loses contact with her brother, a Pokemon Gym Leader, and begins to worry. With only a tiny Vulpix for company, she sets off into the unknown, searching.**

**I don't own any of the Pokemon mentioned, but the characters, town names and places are mine afaik.**

_**Prologue**_

The sound was deafening. Everyone in the stands were clapping their hands, stamping their feet, screaming, shouting; making every bit of noise they could. They were all here to see one person.

Daragh Willis. The dark haired, dark eyed Pokemon Master. Really he was just the Gym Leader in Black Fire city, born and raised in good ol' Daisy Grove.

But to everyone else; he was a hero.

Kaleka Willis wrapped her hands around her ears to block the mind numbing cheering and beamed her beautiful smile down towards her brother.

She wasn't as breathtaking as her brother, with her bright pink hair, dark blue protuberant eyes and pale skin she was barely pretty, but her smile made her all the more attractive.

'And our hero, Daragh Willis, begins the battle with his very own Arcanine burning his opponent's Dodrio with Ember!' The commentator yelled, eyes roaming the stadium.

Dodrio was strong. It withheld the searing pain and hit back with Tri Attack.

A triangle formed up above, lightning struck, fire roared and water gushed as Dodrio pushed the three sided wall of power towards Arcanine.

Arcanine dodged, barely missing the assault and used a strong Take Down attack. Dodrio was knocked off its feet and a huge cheer rose up in the stands as the commentator joined in, yelling out praise.

* * *

'Well done, Daragh!' Kaleka squealed as she ran up to him.

'Why thank you, Birthday Girl.' Daragh grinned, enveloping her in a hug.

They broke apart and Kaleka smiled.

'Still smiling beautifully, I see,' he said.

'Ha, yeah,' she replied. 'I haven't seen you in aaages! How are you? Apart from being everyone's hero, of course.'

Daragh threw back his head and laughed loudly.

'I see turning fourteen has given you a sense of humour, Kal.' He said, his voice filled with mirth.

'I see you haven't got me a present,' she joked, smiling.

'Aha!' replied Daragh, grinning. 'Now that is where you're wrong.'

Kaleka's eyes lit up instantly. Her mother's gifts had been satisfactory, but they were just the usual; pants, socks, aprons, cleaning equipment, etc. Kaleka had a feeling her brother's would be better.

'Here,' said Daragh, handing over a purple, fist sized box wrapped in black velvet ribbon.

'Oooh!' squealed Kaleka loudly, taking the box and carefully unlacing the ribbon.

She lifted the lid and inside was a red and white ball.

'A – A –' Kaleka took it out, stared at it, then back at her brother. 'For me?'

'Yeah, dude.' Daragh said. 'But listen closely. The Pokemon inside is very special. She's clever, so she can help you at home. But if you ever fancied having an adventure, like coming to see me,' he smiled, 'she'll protect you all the way. And she's also very good with direction.'

Kaleka's wide eyes had grown even larger.

'Oh, Dar! Thanks so much! This is the best present ever!'

Daragh kissed his sister, embracing her tightly and whispered,

'No problem, sweetie.'


	2. Many Roads To Take

**A/N: Hey guys, thanks for reviewing. I know I have only counts two, but I thought if I posted the next chapter, more people might read it. So, thanks to the dudes who already did!**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter One**_

'Brann! Come here!' Kaleka shouted.

The tiny Vulpix sauntered towards her mistress, indifferent to the fact she was angry with her. Brann lifted her amber eyes to meet Kaleka's and turned her head to one side.

'Stop that,' ordered Kaleka. 'You know I can't resist that face.'

Brann seemed to grin and began to jump up and down.

'Have you seen my phone?' Kaleka asked.

'Vul,' Brann replied. 'Pix, pix, vul.'

'Hmm,' Kaleka took her Vulpix into her arms and hugged her warmly. 'I need to speak to Daragh.'

Suddenly Brann leaped out of Kaleka's embrace and rushed towards the telephone fastened to the wall.

'I don't have his number, Brann.' Kaleka explained. 'Otherwise I would have rung him.'

Kaleka walked from the living room and into the kitchen, looking for her mother.

'Mommm!' she wailed.

'What, Kali dear?' Brianna Willis - Kaleka's mother - answered.

'Have you seen my phone?' she asked.

'No, why? Have you lost it?'

'Yup, and I need to ring Dar.'

'Oh,' said Brianna. 'To be honest, I haven't heard from him for a while myself. Do you think he's lost _his _phone?'

'Maybe,' replied Kaleka.

'Well, if you check my bedside cabinet my diary should be in there. Look in the back; that's where I keep my numbers. I'm sure his is there.'

'Thanks, mom!' Kaleka hollered, jumping up and running up the stairs.

'Five-two-three-nine-eight-three-seven-eight-one-two-six,' whispered Kaleka to herself as she typed in the numbers on the telephone.

'Come on, come on,' she murmured as it rang.

'Hello?' a voice said.

'Hi – erm - is Daragh Willis there? It's his sister.' Kaleka asked frowning, trying to figure out whose voice it was.

'Um, no, he isn't.' The voice replied.

'Oh, okay, do you know where he is?'

'Uh, no, I think he's – no. No I don't.'

'Well, okay, can I ask who you are?'

'I'm … well, I'm – sorry, I've got to go, bye.'

The line went dead.

Kaleka stared at the phone stupidly, then put it back on the hook and went to talk to her mother again.

'Mom,' she started awkwardly, 'I've just phoned Daragh's house and someone strange answered.'

'Oh?' Brianna replied, turning around. 'What did they say?'

'Well, when I asked if they knew where he was, they said no. And when I asked who they were, they wouldn't tell me and hung up.'

'Really? How peculiar,' Brianna commented, her brow furrowing.

'Yeah, erm, I'm gonna go see Avfyra, okay? See if he knows anything.'

'Oh okay, honey, take this fruit basket as thanks.'

'I will, mom. See you!' Kaleka called, scooping up the basket, Brann and walking out the door.

* * *

'This way, please.' An old woman wearing a long blood red robe called.

Kaleka followed the woman – who was better known as Mrs. Salvatore – into a small, dome like room in almost complete darkness. She led Kaleka over to the diminutive flame – the only source of light in the room.

'Praise, Avfyra,' Mrs. Salvatore began, 'Kaleka Willis offers you a gift for a gift.'

She then backed away, curtseying, her head bowed low, allowing Kaleka to come forward, meeting Avfyra head on.

'What do thou wish to see?' Avfyra asked, his voice vibrating against the small enclosure.

'Please, mighty Avfyra, I offer this outgrowth as my thanks. I beg of you, search for my brother; Daragh Willis.'

'I shall, beloved Kaleka. Please; give mine self a moment.'

Avfyra was an Alakazam, although he was unlike any other; he had intense violet eyes, his fur was golden and his ears were circular, not pointed. He seemed to have a wider range of power as well, which was why everyone respected him. As far as Kaleka knew, Avfyra had never been wrong in his viewings.

'I see the Daragh Willis thou speaks of. Please, come forward child, let my mind enter yours.'

Kaleka had Seen with Avfyra only twice before and each time it had been painless, though she still expected the worst.

A feeling of intense security rippled over her; making her mind flash over images of her brother. She saw him as thirteen, protecting her from a Pidgey and at fifteen, sharing a midnight snack with her. The final vision of him was on her fourteenth birthday, when he gave her Brann – her Vulpix.

_The last time I saw him_, she thought suddenly, _two months ago_.

She heard Avfyra's voice in her head. He told her to concentrate on her brother; on anything that reminded her of him.

Abruptly her mind went black. She felt as if she was falling down a waterfall, being tossed around like debris. She let it engulf her; let the darkness take over. And just as suddenly she was on a mountain face.

The wind whipped at her pink hair, wafting it into her eyes. She pulled it back and looked closely at her surroundings. The place on the mountain where she was standing was roughly half way up. She didn't recognize it; so it must have been somewhere up north. The grassland below was tall and there were many forests in the distance. She was sure she saw a town … somewhere.

All of a sudden she heard a kind of wheezing behind her. She turned … and almost fell off the cliff.

'Daragh!' she yelled in delight. Her brother was all right! He was safe! Apart from the ripped shirt and bruises on his face … but she was sure it wasn't anything _too _disastrous.

She ran up to him, hoping to receive a huge hug off her brother, except he didn't seem to notice her. She stepped in front of him, anticipating his face, yet he just ignored her. He looked right through her as he cursed at the size of the mountain leaning above him and carried on stumbling up the side. Kaleka started to follow him, only to be forced back into the pool of darkness.

A shiver went through her body as she shook her head, removing the final image of the peak.

'Thou Saw,' Avfyra spoke. It was not a question.

Kaleka began to get up – not remembering when she sat down – knowing it was her time to leave. She was about to turn around when Avfyra's voice cascaded through her soul,

'Thou shall not remember what I showed thee. Thou shall forget. Thou shall disregard the information, only retaining it when thou needs it most. Thou shall take upon thee an adventure. Thou shall go with no peoples present. Is this apparent?'

'It is done, your splendor,' replied Kaleka, bowing her head.

She picked up Brann and strolled out of the door, never looking back.

* * *

Once she was outside, Kaleka vomited.

Wiping her mouth, she realized she couldn't remember anything about the visit to Avfyra. All she could hear was the constant repetitive sound of 'An adventure', 'No peoples' and 'Daragh'. Learning from her other appointments with Avfyra, she knew the information would come in time, as it did before. She also knew she had to do the one thing she'd never dreamed of doing.

She had to leave home.


End file.
